Near-eye displays (NEDs) include head-mounted displays (HMDs) that may project images directly into a viewer's eyes. Such displays may overcome the limited screen size afforded by other mobile display form factors by synthesizing virtual large-format display surfaces, or may be used for virtual or augmented reality applications. One type of NED is a near-eye light field display that may be implemented as a thin lightweight head-mounted display that includes microlenses configured between a viewer's eye and a microdisplay. Such a near-eye light field display is capable of synthesizing light fields corresponding to virtual objects within a viewer's natural accommodation range.
As the pixel resolution of the microdisplay increases, the quality of the synthesized light field increases. However, the number of defective pixels in the microdisplay may also increase as the resolution of the microdisplay increases. Thus, there is a need for addressing this issue and/or other issues associated with the prior art.